


light a roman candle with me

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotocafé [2]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ace Andrej e Demi Will, Alerta de fofo, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, Fofo, Fotocafé, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: • we're young, we smell good, we're alone, so alive •





	light a roman candle with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Por que escrever fluff? Por que me dedicar a escrever cenas fofinhas onde tudo é lindo e nada dói???  
> Porque eu adoro fazer isso, ué. E porque eu adoro mimar meu namorado com ceninhas bonitas dos personagens que criamos e desenvolvemos juntos :')  
> Arthie, espero que goste 💙💛  
> Te amo, para sempre 💙💛💙💛

Andrej respirou fundo, encarando o teto cor de marfim, a mão direita acariciando lentamente o pêlo macio de Carmen, que ronronava satisfeita; o silêncio e a tranquilidade do quarto contrastava com as lembranças da noite anterior e o som baixo de estática que ainda zumbia em seus ouvidos.

Em algum momento da noite, com o álcool queimando suas inibições e inseguranças, eles haviam se pedido em casamento, quase que ao mesmo tempo. Ele se lembrava dos olhos de William brilhando sob as luzes coloridas do bar que decidiram conhecer, se lembrava dos beijos apaixonados que trocaram, de quão quente era a mão do namorado (noivo?) na sua, enquanto eles corriam para fora daquele ambiente abafado e cheio, rindo e informando a todos que eles iam se casar, fazendo planos para uma festa de casamento dentro do carro que os levou para casa, o motorista sorrindo para eles em silêncio pelo retrovisor. Lembrava de acordarem a pobre gata para abraçá-la juntos, dando-lhe a notícia; lembrava de se abraçarem e se jogarem na cama ainda vestidos e com os sapatos; de se perder nos braços de Will e no cheiro do perfume dele, da pele, dos cabelos que estavam mais longos do que quando o conheceu e que ele tanto amava; de adormecer com a certeza de que estava no lugar certo, que sua vida estava completa.

Will havia saído cedo para trabalhar e seu lado da cama estava frio, mas tudo naquele quarto tinha o toque do mineiro, na decoração, nos móveis que escolheram juntos, no espelho que encontraram num antiquário algumas semanas depois de se mudarem. Seu cotidiano, sua rotina, ele mesmo - tudo havia mudado com a presença de William Ventura.

Por que não se casarem? Por que não dar aquele passo, que já havia sido ensaiado dezenas, centenas de vezes, em pensamentos, em sonhos, em devaneios? Por que esperar por um momento certo, uma ocasião especial, quando cada momento com aquele que amava era especial por si só?

"Oi Arthur" disse Andrej para o telefone, pedindo ajuda para o melhor amigo "Você está ocupado agora? Eu preciso ir comprar um anel".

…

Estava nervoso. Estava terrivelmente nervoso, e talvez aquela não fosse a situação ideal - todas as dúvidas voltavam a atormentá-lo, e até Arthur estava em silêncio, cantarolando a música que havia colocado para tocar no carro enquanto atravessavam a cidade.

"Pare de pensar demais, eu posso praticamente ouvir você surtando" disse o museólogo, quando pararam em um sinal vermelho um pouco bruscamente.

"Me desculpe se eu nunca fiz isso e de repente tenho medo de dar tudo errado" resmungou Andrej, suspirando.

Arthur riu. "Como pode dar errado? Ele te ama, seu trouxa. E não vai mudar tanto assim. Vocês só vão ganhar mais um jeito de serem ridiculamente melosos um com o outro, uns apelidinhos a mais. Um documento com os nomes de vocês. É isto."

"Você fala como se não estivesse o tempo todo sonhando com o pedido de casamento do Augusto" mencionou o fotógrafo, voltando o olhar para o trânsito.

"Olha só, eu deixo de passar uma agradável tarde de domingo com a minha linda família para ser atacado por você??? Quanta ingratidão…" Arthur se fez de ofendido, arrancando uma risada do amigo.

"Tudo bem, não precisamos falar sobre isso então, se te incomoda"

"Não me incomoda, mas por mais que a minha vida seja muito mais interessante que a sua, hoje o foco é em você e no seu príncipe encantado" o museólogo se apressou em dizer. "Vai dar tudo certo. Ele já aceitou. Você só vai fazer isso de uma forma mais bonitinha, para ter uma história mais legal pra contar que _pedimos um ao outro em casamento enquanto bêbados e estaríamos casados se aqui fosse Vegas_ ".

"Ele não falou nada sobre isso o dia todo" lembrou Andrej.

"E você, falou?" interrompeu Arthur, impaciente. "Pois é. Mas logo vocês vão estar exibindo essas alianças por aí e deixando todo mundo enjoado de novo."

O fotógrafo sorriu. "Muito obrigado, Arthur. Mesmo. Você é meu melhor amigo. Eu não conseguiria sem a sua ajuda."

"Claro, claro, alguém tem que te dar os empurrões todos, não é mesmo?" o museólogo devolveu o sorriso. "Agora uma musiquinha para te animar"

"Ah não, por favor, de novo não, eu retiro tudo o que eu disse" começou Andrej, sabendo o que viria antes mesmo das primeiras notas da versão reggae do hino do Flamengo tomar os autofalantes do carro, mas sentindo-se feliz e nervoso demais para se importar de verdade com qualquer que fosse a música.

…

"Depois de errar dois pedidos, a Maria só me fez ficar no caixa pelo resto do dia, longe das bebidas. Foi pior, eu acho, mas o movimento não estava tão intenso quanto poderia ter sido" proferiu William, soltando os cabelos do coque improvisado que havia feito para trabalhar e se largando no banco do carro, fechando os olhos para evitar o brilho do sol que começava a se pôr.

Andrej não pôde deixar de observá-lo por alguns segundos a mais, apreciando a luz alaranjada sobre o rosto do namorado, destacando cada uma das pequenas e discretas sardas que tanto amava e tentava capturar em suas fotos.

"Está tudo bem, amor?" perguntou Will, estranhando a demora em saírem do lugar.

"Está sim. Eu só me distraí olhando pra você" respondeu o fotógrafo, sorrindo ao ver o namorado corar levemente e suspirar, claramente discordando mas cansado demais para discutir.

O trajeto até o apartamento onde viviam não era longo, mas não tinham pressa, e logo Will estava cochilando no banco do passageiro. Andrej dispensou os pensamentos de que talvez o namorado estivesse cansado demais para o que havia planejado. Seria só mais um daqueles momentos cotidianos, extraordinários apenas por contar com a participação daquele que havia tornado cada segundo da sua vida mais colorido e significante.

…

Enquanto Will saía do banho, Andrej organizava a mesa do café, deixando tudo milimetricamente arrumado: as xícaras amarelas com seus pires, o bule de café, o prato com os bolinhos que esperava não estarem muito ruins, os biscoitos, as flores que comprara num impulso de deixar tudo perfeito (Arthur havia revirado os olhos, mas Andrej sabia que era apenas pose). Tudo estava pronto.

Ele estava pronto.

"Amor, a Carmen deitou sobre o seu casaco preto de novo, não pode deixar em qualquer lugar assim…" Will entrou na cozinha e se calou diante da cena inesperada. "...Você preparou café pra gente, amor? Qual a ocasião?"

"Quis te fazer uma surpresa" respondeu Andrej, sorrindo nervosamente. "Senta aí… ou não. Mas seria legal se você se sentasse".

"Ok…" concordou o mineiro, sentindo o coração acelerar ao pensar na possibilidade de que estava realmente acontecendo.

"Você me ensinou muito, sabe?" começou o fotógrafo, a voz suave, as mãos tremendo levemente sobre a mesa. "Sobre mim mesmo. Sobre o amor. Sobre a vida e as pessoas. E a fazer café e bolinhos" riu, pegando as mãos do namorado, que também sorria, parecendo já ter adivinhado tudo o que iria acontecer a seguir. "Eu quero continuar aprendendo com você, todos os dias, pra sempre. Você já sabe onde eu quero chegar, não é?"

Will apenas assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos brilhando, em silêncio, para não quebrar o encanto. Andrej soltou as mãos do namorado e pegou a caixinha de veludo azul, que esperava por aquele momento atrás do bule de café, e se ajoelhou diante de William, abrindo a caixinha e deixando que as alianças de ouro branco refletisse a luz da pequena cozinha.

"William Ventura. Amor da minha vida toda. Casa comigo?"

O mineiro cobriu as mãos do namorado com as suas, se aproximando para beijar-lhe delicadamente, em contraste com todas as emoções intensas que faziam seu coração acelerar e as lágrimas ameaçarem cair, de felicidade, de amor, de ternura, de paixão, de esperança. Mesmo que não fosse novidade, mesmo que tivesse passado o dia tentando não pensar sobre como abordar o assunto, como dar voz àquele sentimento que apenas foi crescendo nele até apenas escapar na noite anterior, a emoção ainda era maior do que conseguia compreender, e aquela cena na cozinha da casa que dividiam - que _compartilhavam_ , como tantas outras coisas - significava muito mais para ele do que havia imaginado.

"Andrej Martins" começou, focando nos olhos escuros que esperavam por uma resposta. "Amor da minha vida toda. Eu caso".


End file.
